


an interesting little relationship

by themanoutoftime



Series: Julie and Luke [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanoutoftime/pseuds/themanoutoftime
Summary: her words changed everything, their story could move forward finally.just some cute juke content for my fellow shippers!!
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Julie and Luke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966678
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	an interesting little relationship

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first jatp fic im posting, its a cute short one of what i thought could happen after ep9, hope you enjoy! btw theres no smut, just some kissing between them!

She loved the boys, her best friends, her bandmates, they meant everything to her, her words had changed everything. She could feel them, she could hug them, they could be a family together. This meant so much to them all, opened so many new doors, changed their relationships, one more than the others. 

After a long group hug Julie decided she would go to bed, Luke jumped at the opportunity to walk her outside, Alex and Reggie taking the hint to do their own thing ghosted out of the room. Luke and Julie walked slowly up to her front porch, walking in silence and exchanging longing looks, before stopping just before the gate to walk up to her house. They both look at each other and Luke takes a step closer to her and takes her hand, which takes her by surprise.  
“an interesting little relationship indeed” Julie whispered to him.  
He leans down towards her, resting his forehead on hers, making her heart skip a beat. About 20 minutes later they hear Alex and Reggie come back and Julie jumps up to kiss Luke’s cheek, whispers goodnight and goes inside. 

Luke grins uncontrollably to himself and walks into the garage. He tells the boys what happened and they both jump on him excitedly, knocking the three of them to the ground, and they just lay there for a while talking about how much they all love Julie, letting Luke fawn over her all night. After a while, when Alex and Reggie drifted off, Luke wondered if Julie was awake, if she was thinking about him like he was thinking about her, with all the love in the world. His entire world had changed, he could hold the girl he loved, and nothing was more important to him right now than she was.  
Julie ran into her house and up the stairs to her room. She was so excited, almost giddy. She knew how she felt about Luke and how it was ridiculous, but was it? She could feel him now, she could touch his skin, hold his hand, run her fingers through his gorgeous hair. She had no idea what it meant for them; would people be able to see them if they went out together? She was so excited about all the different possibilities. She thought about him all night, about how they held each other without even realising, how they stood together, so close, how she kissed his cheek and ran inside. She knew he would be thinking about her. But she wondered if he was thinking about her like she was thinking about him, was the thought of the touch of their hands keeping him awake like it was her? 

The next morning Julie woke up with three eager ghost boys, if that is even what they were anymore, sat at the foot of her bed with the widest grins on their faces. Alex jumped up onto her bed, initiating first interaction of the day.  
“SOOO what are we doing today then?”  
“we?” she replied sarcastically.  
“well it is Saturday so you have no school, and we have newfound abilities so we should celebrate!” Reggie said excitedly.  
Julie sighed and pulled her pillow over her face.  
“we’ll take that as a yes then, see you downstairs in 20” Alex said as they ran out of her room.  
Not 20 minutes later Julie goes downstairs to see them talking to her dad, and him actually conversing with them, back and forth conversation, him inviting them to stay with them for as long as they need, them telling him all about how they met Julie. She was so shocked at what she was seeing she stumbled down the stairs and Luke instantly threw himself at her side to make sure she was okay grabbing her into his arms, drawing attention but not uncomfortably.  
After a rough start to the day the four of them headed out into the city, Luke and Julie brushing hands and exchanging glances throughout the day but overall, just enjoying actually being able to spend time with each other outside the house. Although the boys can’t eat they stop at a diner so Julie can eat, all four of them squeezing into a booth meant for two. Reggie squeezes in next to Julie before Luke gets a chance to, so he sits opposite her, watching her sip her milkshake with utter awe in his eyes. They were playing with each other’s feet under the table, looking into each other’s eyes, sneaking glances when the other wasn’t looking, anyone could’ve told you they were in love. Alex and Reggie could tell they were imposing and decided to leave them once they left the diner, and they all agreed to meet back up at the house.  
They were alone. Neither of them knew what to talk about, there were so many things, so many new prospects to their relationship. For a while they just walked quietly commenting on their surroundings, until Julie pulled Luke into an alleyway and pressed him against a wall. Luke quickly grabbed her by the waist and swung her round so they had switched positions, and he stood in close to her, entangling her hands in his until she stood onto her tip toes and held her face so close to his they could feel one another’s breath. Luke moved in closer until their lips were almost touching but then a stray dog ran past barking loud as ever, startling them both and ruining the moment. They pulled away from each other and awkwardly walked home, barely speaking the whole way. When they got back Julie went straight into her house and Luke into the garage that had become his home, where he saw his two best friends smirking knowingly at him. He explained to them what happened, and they found it hilarious.  
“dude, there’s never going to be a good moment, we’re dead, every moment is the right moment” Reggie said, Alex agreeing.  
“you two really are something, you better not mess it up” Alex said begrudgingly.  
Luke agreed with what they were both saying but, he knew Julie deserved it to be the perfect moment, and he wanted to make sure it was. He wasn’t sure if Julie was going to come out and see them, seeing as the walk home was incredibly tense. So, he decided he was going to make the perfect moment for her, he snuck into her room at around midnight and woke her up and told her to get ready to go out. Ten minutes later she went out to the garage to find Reggie and Alex sleeping, confused she went to go back inside until Luke grabbed her and next thing she knew she was looking over the entire city of Hollywood.  
“Luke, I-, how did we get up here?”  
“well it turns out that with our newfound abilities I can ghost you with me, so very exciting.”  
“yeah I got that, but why are we here?”  
Luke put his hands around her hips and pulled her into him, and she placed her arms round his shoulders. They held their heads together and just stood there for a while until Luke spun her around so she could see the view, still keeping his arms wrapped around her.  
“it’s so beautiful, have you been up here before?” she asked him, absolutely filled with curiosity.  
“only once, on the first night we got back here, if that’s what you call it, the three of us went to The Orphium then we came up here, just to take it all in yanno. We also talked about you, cause that was the first time we met.” He replied quietly.  
She turned back around and took his face into her hands and looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
“you know I am so happy you came into my life, and Alex and Reggie. We do make each other better and I don’t think I would’ve gotten music back in my life without you Luke.” She started crying as she was speaking and Luke didn’t reply he just took her hands and held them in his, making sure to not break eye contact. He wiped the tears from her face, and they stood in silence for a while, just appreciating each other’s company. Eventually Luke nudged his head against hers and she looked up into his eyes and down at his lips. He moved in closer to her mouth but lingered by it instead of moving in, he just wanted her to have the world and he was so unsure if he was it for her.  
“Luke” she whispered.  
“Julie, I want this to be perfect, because you’re everything, you’re my chance at life that I didn’t get the first-time round, you’re it for me Julie.”  
She didn’t say anything, but her actions spoke for her when she instantly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He felt her warm lips slowly press against his and it felt like the most picture-perfect thing in the world. For a moment it was only them on the entire planet, just melting together with such love. They kissed for a little while longer, slow burning, passionate kisses, until they both pulled away and just gazed into each other’s eyes until all of a sudden they were back at home. Luke ghosted them into her room where he kissed her goodnight and left for the garage. 

As soon as he got in there he stuck his fingers in his mouth and into Alex and Reggie’s ears, waking them up abruptly, with a classic Luke wet willie.  
“WHAT THE HELL LUKE!?” Alex shouted.  
“I kissed Julie”  
Both boys’ mouths drop open and they instantly sat up ready to hear the story. Luke told them about how he took her up to the Hollywood sign and how she had kissed him, it was all very romantic. Luke noticed how Alex looked a little bummed out after hearing about his massively dreamy night with Julie, and Alex explained how he wasn’t sure if he was going to see Willie again. The boys decided to stay up until dawn just messing around trying to cheer Alex up, and talking about Julie and Luke some more until they all drifted off, but Luke couldn’t sleep, he was so excited just thinking about Julie he couldn’t close his eyes. He wasn’t sure if she was awake or not, but he wanted to see her, just talk to her but he thought he would let her rest. 

Julie threw herself onto her bed, brimming with excitement and joy, and she just lay there for a while thinking about how the boy of her dreams was only metres away from her, probably fast asleep, wondering if he was thinking about their day as much as she was. Her and Luke kissed, they’d taken things to the next level, usually this would terrify her and she would talk to her mom about it but it didn’t terrify her, although not being able to tell her mom upset her. She wrote what she would have said to her mom on a bit of paper and put it in her dream box. After that she drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Luke. She was so excited to think about all the different possibilities. They could go out on dates, she could hold his hand in public, they could finally bow together after they played together on stage.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, ive written more for it so will upload in a few days! leave comments below to tell me what you thought and would like to see!


End file.
